


Предназначение

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, d/s verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kлассическое "никто не знал, а он..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Алэй Лан.

Все сходились во мнении, что лорд Ариабарт был не слишком типичным доминантом и не слишком типичной альфой. По сравнению с остальными князьями он обладал более мягким и отходчивым характером (хотя никто и не обвинил бы его в слабости), не брезговал компромиссами и никогда не шел напролом. Все считали, что его подчиненным повезло больше, чем служившим, например, под железным руководством лорда Залиша. Тот подавлял всех: любой доминант, попавший ему на глаза, должен был или подчиниться, или убираться к черту. Лорду Ариабарту же удавалось без лишнего проявления агрессии или нажима делать так, что ему подчинялись добровольно и охотно.  
Никто не видел его принуждающим или унижающим кого-либо, хотя, разумеется, это вовсе не означало, что он не был способен на подобное - ведь, в конце концов, он был альфой и доминантом. Это ни у кого не вызывало ни малейших сомнений. Он был князем Титания, а значит, иначе и быть не могло. Только альфa могла так высоко подняться в клановой иерархии. Даже бета, какой бы она не была талантливой, не имела на это ни малейшего шанса (все помнили, как отослали из Уранибурга Альзеса, когда тот попытался прыгнуть выше своей головы).  
Князь Ариабарт Титания тоже никогда не испытывал сомнений по поводу своего статуса - и не удивительно, ведь он с тринадцати лет знал, что не является ни альфой, ни доминантом. Ему, омеге и сабу, пришлось научиться изображать и того и другого ради спасения собственной жизни и рассудка.  
Мать знала - ее Ариабарту провести не удалось бы в любом случае. Она знала, ненавидела навязанного ей бракованного отпрыска, но молчала. Возможно, она просто не желала принимать участие во второй попытке произвести на свет наследника, которая неизбежно последовала бы, откройся все, но иногда Ариабарту казалось, что ее молчание было даже не самозащитой, но еще одним проявлением жестокости. Она знала, что Ариабарту придется жить в аду, и ее это устраивало.  
Иногда Ариабарт жалел, что в тринадцать, ошеломленный и раздавленный выбором своего тела, он оказался настолько хорошим или просто удачливым притворщиком. Возможно, отец пожалел бы Ариабарта и оставил его в живых, позволил бы ему существовать таким, каким он родился, жить, следуя своей природе, просто отослал бы его с глаз долой. Но даже если и нет – были моменты, когда Ариабарту этот исход представлялся не самым плохим, ведь в этом случае все закончилось бы на четырнадцать лет раньше.  
Временами ему хотелось завыть - когда он чувствовал, что нужно снова принимать таблетки, подавляющие цикл, когда на совете все смотрели на него - четыре доминанта, четыре альфы, черт побери! - да даже когда Полсон и Болдрен начинали грызться между собой, и ему приходилось растаскивать их в разные стороны. Он всегда справлялся, а потом сбегал к себе, чтобы отдышаться.  
До сих пор он открылся всего одному человеку - и был безмерно благодарен Эдне за то, что она приняла его таким, каков он есть, не осудила, и никому ничего не рассказала. С ней было спокойно и хорошо, но она ушла, и Ариабарт понимал ее - останься она с ним, ей бы тоже пришлось врать насчет собственного статуса, притворяться, в лучшем случае, бетой, а в худшем - омегой, потеряв все шансы на успешную карьеру, и сабом. Он знал, каково это - жить в постоянном вранье, и никому не желал той же участи.  
Эдна ушла, он снова остался один, и чем старше становился, тем отчетливей понимал, что не сможет еще раз повторить этот безумный в его обстоятельствах опыт доверия - слишком многое теперь стояло на кону.  
В четырнадцать он иногда утешал себя фантазиями на тему того, как сбежит и будет жить где-нибудь далеко по поддельным документам. В восемнадцать утешением стала мысль, что он в любой момент сможет вышибить себе мозги. Сейчас он точно знал, что стоит его маскировке ослабнуть, и с колен он больше не поднимется никогда. Ему не дадут умереть – его жизнь, точнее ее остаток, сделают предупреждением для всего остального клана. Омега у власти, саб, смеющий приказывать – этого в Титании не простили бы никому. Неважно, что почти вся Вселенная уже предоставила омегам почти равные права с альфами и бетами (пока, они, разумеется, не отвлекали никого от действительно важных дел) - в Титании для них было всего одно предназначение. Ариабарт за всю свою жизнь видел всего нескольких из них. Те, кому повезло связаться с омегой, неважно, какого пола, старались не выпускать их из своего поля зрения.  
К тому же под подозрением оказался бы каждый, чьей карьере он поспособствовал, будучи князем. И все же, мечась на кровати в горячке, которую даже таблетки не перекрывали полностью, собственное разоблачение Ариабарт представлял иногда как нечто невыносимо притягательное, нечто освобождающее. А потом приходил в себя и сжимал ладонями виски, пытаясь изгнать из головы образ себя, преклоняющего колени, и того, перед кем он склонялся с таким удовольствием.

 

***

Сны оставались снами и не выходили дальше его спальни, а вот Цербер оказался кошмаром наяву: не просто военной кампанией, проведенной не слишком успешно - с несовершенством Ариабарт смог бы смириться – но кампанией завершившейся разгромным поражением.  
И это поражение лучше всего прочего подтверждало его, Ариабарта, никчемность. "Омега должны сидеть дома и рожать детей", - нашептывал вкрадчивый внутренний голос, почему-то с интонациями Идриса. Сабы должны слушаться приказов своих доминантов. А Ариабарт, попытавшийся обмануть всех и самого себя в первую очередь, стал причиной гибели тысяч человек.  
Хуже всего было то, что именно к нему потом все приходили за утешением. Он должен был быть сильнее всех, должен был поддерживать и приказывать, а ему хотелось самому к кому-нибудь кинуться, попросить прощения, услышать, что он просто ошибся и мир от этого не рухнул.  
Совета после битвы Ариабарт боялся, как не боялся ничего и никогда в жизни. Он пошел туда, приняв двойную дозу успокоительного, и как оказалось, поступил верно, в противном случае он просто упал бы под ноги Жуслану в тот самый момент, когда тот посмотрел на него.  
Стыд обжигал сильнее вины. Дело было не только в проигрыше, но в той непростительной самоуверенности, в которой Ариабарт позволил себе пребывать перед битвой. Эта шутка насчет вооруженной прогулки - очень в стиле доминанта, не так ли? Эта показательная жестокость, которую он обязан был проявить как альфа - приказ добить противника, который обернулся в итоге ловушкой. Это краткое заблуждение, когда он решил, что справляется. Ариабарт чувствовал, что у него горят уши. Он хотел - жаждал - очищающего наказания, но как доминант, он обязан был отстоять себя на этом собрании. Показывать зубы любому, кто усомниться в его действиях; показывать зубы, а не ложиться на спину, подставляя мягкое подбрюшье.  
Ариабарт был как во сне, играя разъяренного альфу, которого посмели унизить. Он говорил все, что положено альфе, даже имитировал вспышку гнева. Сложись все по-другому, и он смог бы зарабатывать состояние играя на сцене - с таким-то талантом. Ведь ему поверили.  
Идрис реагировал на него так же, как на Залиша или Жуслана, а ведь Идрис всегда очень чутко воспринимал иерархию. И Аджиман ничего не заподозрил, не увидел под покровом игры всепоглощающего страха, который владел Ариабартом.  
Окончание совета стало лучшей минутой за последние две недели, и он расслабился, непростительно размяк. Не стоило после того замечания на совете вновь привлекать внимание Жуслана своими вопросами, в которых слишком явственно проглядывала жажда поддержки. Жажда, которую не смогла унять даже недавняя и чрезвычайно болезненная шпилька. Позже Ариабарт ужаснулся тому, как легко в тот момент его было уличить в непозволительной для альфы-доминанта слабости, а тогда он просто замер, глядя на Жуслана - у него совсем не осталось сил, и если бы тот сейчас немного надавил, вся маскировка Ариабарта полетела бы к чертям.  
Но Жуслан иногда тоже был нетипичным альфой. Он попросил у Ариабарта прощения.  
Это было как глоток воды в жаркий день.

***

Домашний арест оказался благословением. Ариабарт нуждался в отдыхе, в уединении, в возможности хоть немного отпустить себя настоящего. В домашней, чуть менее формальной одежде, с намеком если не на женственность, то хотя бы на некоторую фривольность; в возможности выпить бокал вина без обязательного приема антидота - в обычной обстановке позволить себе хоть немного опьянеть Ариабарт просто не мог. И в снах, которым он дал волю, позволив себе наслаждаться ими. Не наказывать себя ледяным душем по утрам, но лежать, вспоминая, касаясь себя там, где его касались во сне. Кончить, слегка затянув на шее один из галстуков. И, конечно, имя - у себя в спальне он мог его произносить на все лады.  
И в эти моменты он не мог даже предположить, что совсем скоро будет произносить это имя, не подстегивая свою фантазию, но открыто и почти обыденно, обращаясь к его владельцу.  
Отношение Жуслана к нему изменилось неожиданно и поначалу едва заметно, но даже этого хватало, чтобы Ариабарт был счастлив. То, как Жуслан говорил с ним, то, как он смотрел на Ариабарта, воспринималось почти лаской. Их неофициальные встречи заставляли Ариабарта испытывать смесь умиротворения и возбуждения. Он закрывал глаза и бессовестно сваливал вину за свой слишком уж довольный вид на восхитительный чай с Липтии. Иных благ от этой еще не дружбы, но уже, определенно, не вражды, Ариабарт и не ждал, и когда Жуслан поддержал его на совете - да что там, откровенно вступился за него перед Идрисом! – это едва не вывело Ариабарта из равновесия.  
Они разговаривали не как соперники - Жуслан улыбался ему. Иногда вынести это было еще тяжелее, чем прежнее отчуждение - ведь теперь Ариабарт мог в красках представить, каким Жуслан был бы в качестве его доминанта. А это были очень опасные мечты для того, кто постоянно должен был себя контролировать. Он почти прогнулся перед Жусланом во время одного ставшего обычным для них обсуждения и испугался. Его, конечно, считали необычным доминантом и нетипичной альфой, но не до такой же степени!  
А потом его цикл снова завершился, и пришлось принимать таблетки. Ариабарт сам поразился, как сильно, ярко и интенсивно все прошло в этот раз. Как будто его истинная природа, почувствовав слабость, рвалась наружу.  
Он был фальшивым доминантом и испорченным сабом, он хотел собственного брата, хотел, сколько помнил себя. Хотел, любуясь, как легко Жуслану давалось все, что ему приходилось имитировать ценой неимоверных усилий. Он был влюблен в это уверенное сочетание силы и мягкости - он копировал Жуслана, отчасти понимая, что брутальности Залиша ему не достичь, не стоит и пытаться.  
Ариабарт наблюдал за Жусланом при любой возможности, восхищался на расстоянии, но теперь, вблизи, это восхищение грозило затопить его.  
"Когда-нибудь", - думал Ариабарт, - "Когда-нибудь Жуслан станет Безземельным Лордом, и я буду обязан подчиняться ему".  
От этой мысли становилось хорошо и страшно. Он подчинялся лорду Аджиману, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений, но Жуслан в той же роли… Ариабарт не был уверен, что сумел бы скрыть радость от выполнения его приказов. Впрочем, выбора у него не было - любой другой кандидат на должность Безземельного Лорда вызывал у Ариабарта ужас. Но ведь никто и не ждал, что Аджиман так быстро уйдет со сцены, так что по этому поводу Ариабарт решил не переживать. В конце концов, он мог и не дожить до того дня.  
Но первым из игры неожиданно выбыл Залиш. Ариабарт почти не запомнил грандиозные похороны – в те дни его слишком занимала собственная судьба. Не надо было обладать провидческим талантом, чтобы понять, кого именно пошлют на Балгашью во главе флота, и в своих ожиданиях Ариабарт не обманулся.  
Жуслан от души пожелал ему удачи, и даже пришел проводить. Простой, если вдуматься, дружеский жест, и Ариабарт ошибся, в эйфории приняв его за добрый знак и залог успеха.  
Погоня за Хьюликом завершилась очередным - уже вторым - поражением, с той лишь разницей, что выйти невредимым из битвы на этот раз у Ариабарта не вышло. И более того - ранения оказались настолько серьезными, что его отправили в госпиталь, не слушая почти истеричных приказов оставить его в покое. А там врач, разумеется, понял все с первого взгляда.  
К счастью, он оказался бетой, и Ариабарт смог справиться с ним и уговорить молчать. Но шила в мешке было уже не утаить - его тайна непременно должна была раскрыться, пусть не сейчас, пусть через несколько лет - рано или поздно врач все равно проболтался бы.  
Теперь у Ариабарта был только один выход - если не считать самоубийства - и он почти с радостью воспользовался своим проигрышем, чтобы подать в отставку.  
Большую часть времени ему было слишком плохо, и это здорово отвлекало от ожидания реакции из Уранибурга. В любом случае, процедура была запущена, и захоти даже, Ариабарт не смог бы отозвать свое прошение обратно. Оставалось ждать. У Безземельного лорда оставалось лишь два кандидата на роль командующего флота, и Ариабарт с высокой долей вероятности мог предположить, что им станет Жуслан. А, значит, в скором времени им предстояло увидеться. И если Жуслан обольет его презрением, что ж - у Ариабарта в этом отношении был богатый опыт, но, зная уже брата, он ожидал, скорее, вежливой отстраненности. В худшем случае, Ариабарт мог бы просто закрыть глаза и сделать вид что ему плохо.  
Oн и представить не мог, насколько далеки окажутся его ожидания от истины.

***

Презрение Жуслана? Отставка? Тихая жизнь в какой-нибудь глуши до тех пор, пока Уранибург все же не дотянется до него? Как бы не так. Еще до прилета Жуслана Ариабарт узнал, что тот нуждается в его помощи, и все прочие планы были успешно посланы к черту.  
Жуслан рассчитывал на него.  
Точнее, он рассчитывал на другого альфу, который смог бы убедить всех, что подчиняться нужно именно им, а не Идрису, и Ариабарт, позволив втянуть себя в это безумие, почти забыл о том, насколько он далек от представлений Жуслана о нем.  
Их новая роль оказалась неожиданно увлекательной. Ариабарт никогда не думал, что станет мятежником, но ему нравилось то, как можно было вести себя - не обращая внимания на протокол, забыв о титулах, о правилах...  
Забыв о том, что его цикл снова завершался.  
И это тоже было ошибкой.  
Он забегался, слишком увлеченный документами, встречами, совещаниями, планированием и совершенно забыл, что пригласил Жуслана на ужин в своих апартаментах. Это было бы не так страшно - Жуслан все понимал, и не сердился - но Ариабарт, убегая с утра, не убрал со стола таблетки. В его номер никто не заходил целый день, и блистер с предательской надписью сразу же бросался в глаза.  
Разумеется, Жуслан их увидел.  
Когда Ариабарт почти вбежал в свой номер и понял, что именно Жуслан держит в руках, ему стало плохо.  
Он не мог даже попытаться солгать - это просто не имело смысла. Он был омегой - он стоял перед альфой, и ждал. От него больше ничего не зависело, его право принимать решение Жуслан держал в руке. Ариабарт столько раз представлял, как опускается на колени перед ним, но сейчас продолжал стоять, не в силах отбросить многолетнее и бессмысленное теперь притворство. Он подвел Жуслана, сейчас Ариабарт понимал, что должен был рассказать о себе раньше, но он сделал вид, что Жуслан может рассчитывать на него, как на равного.  
И сейчас его обещания поддержки превращались в пыль.  
Кто-то должен был заговорить первым, и этим кем-то оказался, разумеется, Жуслан.  
\- Это твое.  
Ариабарт кивнул, хотя по существу Жуслан и не спрашивал. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы верно истолковать даже менее очевидные улики.  
\- Настолько нетипичная альфа.  
\- Не альфа, - Ариабарт удивился тому, как легко оказалось подать голос.  
\- Все это время…  
\- Прости, - сказал он наконец, и это было не формальное извинение, но просьба о прощении, правда ни один саб, высказывая ее, не перебил бы доминанта.  
Жуслан смотрел на него молча, Ариабарт не мог прочитать выражение его глаз, он и не должен был так пристально смотреть в глаза альфе. От старых привычек было трудно отказаться, но пора было осваивать новые.  
Он опустил голову и встал на колени, расписываясь в собственном статусе. Удовольствие от этого было настолько острым, что у Ариабарта закружилась голова. Он чувствовал запах Жуслана, слышал его дыхание – реакции обострялись, а сознание уступало место инстинктам. Он стоял перед своим доминантом, непринятый и знающий, что его не примут, но знание это не мешало телу предлагать себя.  
Жуслан не двигался, и волна паники почти смыла возбуждение. Ариабарт мог примерно представить, о чем сейчас думает его брат, и ожидал, в лучшем случае, удара сапогом под ребра - если Жуслан вообще решит испачкаться об него. В худшем случае его взяли бы под стражу и придушили в камере... Но, может быть, это было бы даже лучшим исходом, чем оставаться жить и при этом знать, как сильно Жуслан его презирает.  
От Жуслана пахло одуряюще - даже сквозь химию обострившееся обоняние Ариабарта улавливало гормоны. Все в нем тянулось к альфе, к доминанту, но он не смел даже поднять взгляд. Время как будто остановилось.  
А потом, когда Ариабарт уже был готов закричать, Жуслан опустился на колени рядом с ним.  
\- Ты скрывал это всю жизнь? - в его голосе не было отвращения, зато было что-то другое, совершенно неожиданное, чего Ариабарт не был готов услышать и поэтому не смог сразу распознать.  
\- Последние пятнадцать лет, - говорить было сложно, но инстинкты саба требовали ответить доминанту, даже если тот говорил необычно мягко.  
\- Я бы так не смог, - Ариабарт осмелился поднять взгляд на Жуслана и вдруг понял, с каким выражением тот смотрел на него - с восхищением. С восхищением и нежностью. От накатившей надежды и облегчения у Ариабарта из глаз брызнули слезы.  
\- Ни одной ошибки за все это время.  
Ладонь легла Ариабарту на щеку, и от едва сдерживаемого желания потереться об нее у того заныли мышцы шеи. Он закрыл глаза, отсекая хотя бы один из каналов восприятия, но не дышать, не чувствовать прикосновение он не мог. Даже доберись он сейчас - на пике своей формы - до своих таблеток, они не смогли бы помочь ему.  
Ладонь убрали - Ариабарт всхлипнул от потери. Его снова погладили по щеке, отвели со лба прядь волос, и Ариабарт понял, что Жуслан избавился от перчаток. Значило ли это...  
Он открыл глаза. Выражение лица Жуслана изменилось, стало как будто растерянным. В конце концов, он шел, чтобы поужинать с братом, и не был готов к тому, чтобы оказаться наедине с омегой в течке. Утешая Ариабарта, он только глубже увязал в собственном, продиктованном природой желании, и сейчас Ариабарт видел, как это желание прорастало в нем, властно отодвигая все прочие установки.  
\- Позволь мне, - доминант не должен был спрашивать у саба, альфа должна была взять омегу, но Жуслан спрашивал и сдерживался.  
Ариабарт прижался губами к его пальцам.  
\- Как ты пожелаешь.  
Жуслан поднялся с колен и подал ему руку, глаза у него были сейчас почти черными, но, похоже, даже гормональная буря, в эпицентре которой он оказался, не могла принудить его спариваться на ковре в гостиной.  
Они дошли до спальни, и там Ариабарта затрясло. Он еще никогда не был с человеком, настолько подходящим ему, даже с Эдной все ощущалось немного неправильно. А сейчас он был с принявшим его альфой, с доминантом, который знал о нем все, с Жусланом, которого так любил. Ариабарту было страшно, и Жуслан, похоже, понял это, потому что обнял, провел ладонью по спине и сказал что-то бесмысленно-успокаивающее, вроде "ш-ш, все хорошо". Ариабарт прижался к нему.  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе... Берти, - пробормотал Жуслан. - Ты же позволишь называть тебя так?  
\- Да.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Ариабарт с радостью последовал приказу - ведь это был именно приказ, а не просьба. От Жуслана шла настоящая волна запахов, круживших голову, он, похоже, медленно, но верно терял над собой контроль. Жуслан все время облизывал губы, у него стояло - но он все еще был полностью одет и застегнут на все пуговицы.  
\- Можно я... - Ариабарт вздрогнул от ветра на обнаженной коже, - можно я раздену тебя?  
Жуслан улыбнулся.  
Ариабарт старался, но все получалось слишком медленно, непростительно медленно, а Жуслан был очень терпеливым доминантом, но все же не железным. Хватка его пальцев на плече и в волосах Ариабарта причиняла боль, и это было только началом. Целью первого спаривания было подчинение, а не ласки. Время ласк приходило позже, а Жуслан в этом смысле и так сделал все, что мог и даже немного больше. Теперь его вели только инстинкты, и эти инстинкты принуждали его взять своего саба как можно быстрее, сабу же оставалось только принять подобный расклад, и Ариабарт его принял. Он был готов к худшему, но больно почти не было, точнее, боль просто потеряла значение, он с легкостью ее игнорировал, двигаясь навстречу выпадам Жуслана. Об удовольствии Ариабарта сейчас никто не заботился, тем оглушительнее стало понимание, что он сейчас кончит, а потом и сам оргазм, в котором Ариабарт потерялся и растворился совершенно. Он все еще кричал, когда вслед за ним кончил и Жуслан.  
Они сумели полежать спокойно, прежде чем на них снова накатило. Ариабарт успел порадоваться, что все-таки принимал таблетки, и есть шанс, что за ночь гормоны схлынут - иначе они провели бы в постели несколько дней, и это точно было бы почти невозможно объяснить. Во второй раз Жуслан был нежнее, он целовал и гладил Ариабарта, дрочил ему член - и от этих ласк Ариабарт задыхался. Зато в третий раз его поставили на четвереньки и выебали так, что Ариабарт даже кричать не мог, только беззвучно открывал рот, хватая воздух. Его тело было в восторге, наконец-то получив то, чего так долго желало, а разум благоразумно отключился.  
Кажется, Жуслан спрашивал, можно ли ударить его, кажется, Ариабарт его об этом умолял. Кажется, Жуслан что-то приказывал ему - Ариабарт не помнил подробностей, помнил только полное блаженство и растворение в своем партнере.

***

Он пришел в себя ближе к обеду, в одиночестве, укрытый одеялом. Если бы Ариабарт не устал так прошлой ночью, то снова впал бы в панику, а так он только и успел подумать, поежившись, что Жуслан, все-таки решил от него избавиться, прежде чем заметил лежащий рядом на подушке конверт.  
"Берти", начиналось письмо Жуслана, и от этого обращения ("так тебя буду называть только я, слышишь?" - вспомнил Ариабарт) стало спокойно.  
"Нам нужно поговорить, но это подождет. Полагаю, твой цикл уже завершился? Я вечером зайду к тебе. Отдыхай сегодня и не волнуйся ни о чем.  
Жуслан."  
Ариабарт просыпался несколько раз, перечитывал записку и снова проваливался в сон, успокоенный звучанием строк в голове. Каждый раз записка оказывалась под его щекой, и к тому времени, как он оказался способен встать с кровати, она довольно сильно измялась. Ариабарт разгладил ее пальцами, жалея, что не сможет оставить ее себе. Не стоило из сентиментальных убеждений хранить нечто настолько опасное.  
Он чувствовал себя удивительно легким и обновленным, и, одеваясь перед зеркалом, даже удивился, что выглядит в точности как обычно. Не то чтоб он ждал каких-то знаков вроде появления надписи «я – омега» на лбу…  
Ожидание не успело измучить его – в дверь коротко постучали, Жуслан вошел в номер с бутылкой вина в руках и потрясающе неловкой улыбкой на лице. Ариабарт улыбнулся ему в ответ с той легкой ноткой ободрения, которую использовал в отношении подчиненных.  
\- Как ты? – Жуслан держался пока обычной для них дистанции.  
\- Лучше не бывает. Правда. Все хорошо. Я… в норме.  
\- Мне до сих пор не верится. Я весь день думал. Ариабарт... Берти, мне нужно знать, твоя отставка, это было для кого-то? Ты хотел быть с кем-то, избавившись от титула? Дело ведь не в уязвленной чести, как я думал раньше?  
Ариабарт даже рта раскрыть не успел.  
\- Если это так, то мне жаль. Я не смогу тебя отпустить. Даже после того, как все закончится, не смогу. И лучше, если ты сразу это поймешь.  
\- Никого не было…  
Жуслан нахмурился.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя никого не было. Вчера это было… достаточно очевидно. Я хочу знать, хотел ли ты быть с кем-то другим.  
\- Нет, - ответил Ариабарт, - я просто думал, что смогу жить более свободно. У меня не было никаких личных планов.  
Жуслан вздохнул с явным облегчением.  
\- Это все упрощает.  
Ариабарт не был уверен в правильности этого утверждения. Но само осознание, что Жуслан не был готов отдать его кому-либо и при этом беспокоился о том, как воспримет это сам Ариабарт, было по-настоящему потрясающим. И это был не последний сюрприз в исполнении Жуслана.  
\- Я был груб вчера. Я никогда не думал, что настолько захочу присвоить себе кого-то.  
Не будь Ариабарт выжат досуха прошлой ночью, он мог бы кончить от этой фразы. Жуслан, определенно, тоже был не самой типичной альфой. Он слишком переживал за действия, совершенно естественные для его натуры.  
Ариабарт решил, что с этим пора заканчивать.  
\- Вчера был самый счастливый день в моей жизни. Я клянусь тебе.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, взял Жуслана за руку и прижал ее к губам, зная, что этот жест никогда ему не наскучит. Он подумал, что прошлой ночью так и не взял у Жуслана в рот, и сейчас у него перехватило дыхание – столько удовольствий еще было впереди.  
Жуслан прижал его к себе, легко сжал пальцы на горле – замена ошейника, который он не мог пока надеть на Ариабарта.  
\- Принеси бокалы и налей нам вина.  
Ариабарт вздрогнул от того, как приказной тон отозвался в нем.  
Этой ночью они спали вместе. Жуслан связал руки Ариабарта вместе мягким поясом, заставил его завести их над головой и долго гладил все еще остающиеся припухшими соски, вылизывал горло, прижимался всем телом. Он возбудился - это после вчершней-то ночи, и Ариабарт чувствовал себя почти виноватым, будучи не в состоянии ответить взаимностью. Жуслан кончил, двигаясь между его бедрами, потом убрал сперму влажными салфетками, но при этом не позволил Ариабарту сходить в душ – чистоплотность проигрывала желанию доминанта оставить на сабе свой запах.  
Ариабарту казалось, что Жуслан одним своим присутствием вытягивал из него усталость - а ее за последние пятнадцать лет накопилось действительно много. Каждый выполненный приказ, каждый вдох запаха своей альфы приводили его в восторг; хотелось смеяться, обнимать Жуслана, лежать под ним, отдаваясь.  
Доверять полностью и знать, что доверие не будет предано.  
Через несколько часов Ариабарт полностью размяк и, если бы Жуслан не приказал ему закрыть глаза и спать, наконец, то всю ночь провел бы, глядя на своего - своего! - доминанта.  
А утром Жуслан разбудил его, отвел в ванную - Ариабарта не очень держали ноги, а потом привел в гостиную, где был накрыт завтрак.  
\- Чаю, Берти?  
Ариабарт с удовольствием принял чашку у него из рук.  
\- Нам нужно как-то решить, что делать дальше.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Ариабарту было слишком хорошо, чтобы волноваться хоть о чем-нибудь.  
\- Я имею в виду, что нам нужно быть осторожными на людях. Ведь если я обращусь к тебе в приказном тоне, или поведу себя не так...  
\- О, - Ариабарт нахмурился. - Да... Может возникнуть проблема.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты будешь реагировать на остальных доминантов...  
Ариабарт улыбнулся, услышав в голосе Жуслана ревнивые нотки.  
\- Пока что я ни перед кем не падал на колени, правда? Кроме тебя.  
\- И я действительно не понимаю, как тебе это удалось, - тепло сказал Жуслан. - Не понимаю, но восхищаюсь. Нам нужно просто... держать себя в руках.  
\- Прикажи мне, - выдохнул Ариабарт.  
\- Что?  
\- Прикажи мне держать себя в руках.  
\- Тебе это нравится, правда, Берти? - Жуслан перегнулся через стол, оказавшись совсем близко к Ариабарту. - Подчиняться?  
\- Только тебе.  
Он сказал чистую правду, но и не подозревал, что для него самого она станет откровением. Ему нравилось быть сабом для Жуслана, но он удивился, поняв, насколько легко ему удается продолжать носить маску доминанта. И теперь, когда у него был тот, кто знал, что за ней скрывается, Ариабарт стал получать удовольствие от маскарада. Насколько легче оказалось приказывать, принимать ответственность за решения, зная, что вечером приказывать будут уже ему. И ему нравилось, когда Жуслан видел его в альфа-ипостаси. Ариабарт буквально впитывал его восхищение, и оно придавало ему сил. Он всегда считал, что единственной реакцией на его притворство может быть гнев и отвращение, но Жуслан вел себя так, будто способность скрывать свою природу делала Ариабарта подлинным сокровищем – уникальным и безумно привлекательным именно из-за своей двойственности.  
\- Я обманываюсь каждый раз заново, - говорил ему Жуслан, - знаю, что это игра, но не могу поверить. Иногда я боюсь, что это может оказаться правдой.  
\- Почему? - спрашивал Ариабарт, зная уже ответ.  
\- Потому что тогда я не смог бы делать вот так, - отвечал Жуслан, стискивая волосы Ариабарта на затылке, притягивая его голову к своим губам или паху.  
У саба не должно было быть секретов от своего доминанта, но Ариабарт так и не смог пока сказать, как давно он хотел, чтобы именно Жуслан ему приказывал, как часто он видел его в своих снах.  
\- Я с ума сходил, - признался однажды Жуслан после одной особенно удачной сессии.  
\- М-м-м? - Ариабарт лениво повернул голову - на большее у него сил не хватило. Все тело ломило, а задница так вообще горела.  
\- Я иногда... хотел... Я не знал, что ты омега, - Жуслан закусил губу. - Сейчас я понимаю, что, наверное, улавливал запах твоих гормонов, и все шло от этого. Но мне иногда снилось, как я беру тебя. Утром я с ума сходил - ты же был таким же, как я, альфой. Я думал, что со мной что-то не то.  
\- Я никогда не показывался на людях, когда у меня начиналась течка. Ты не мог ничего уловить.  
Жуслан посмотрел на Ариабарта.  
\- Правда? Тогда со мной действительно что-то не так.  
\- Я не возражаю.


End file.
